criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Franca Capecchi
Franca Capecchi was a suspect in the murder investigations of four people in Mysteries of the Past. Profile Franca is the 42-year-old wife of Italian mobster Vittorio Capecchi. She has short curly brown hair. In her first appearance, she wears a lavender hat with light pink and red roses and pale yellow feathers. She dons a lavender dress with plum ruffles and a black ribbon. Additionally, she sports red earrings and a necklace. It is made known that Franca knows how to tie knots, has head lice and eats cactus. In her second appearance, she wears a red and brown dress with floral designs. She also wears a matching hat with red and orange roses and feathers. Additionally, she sports red earrings and a red choker. It is discovered that she drinks whiskey punch, likes Buffalo Bill and plays poker. In her third appearance, it is revealed that she uses snake oil. In her fourth appearance, she dons a blue dress, a blue dress shirt, a choker lined with black ruffles, a pale blue lined hat adorned with pale blue and aubergine roses and a black stripe. She also wears an aubergine necklace and earrings. It is noted that she chews gum, wears Eternal Youth Cologne and drinks whiskey. Events of Criminal Case Giving up the Ghost Franca became a suspect after the player and Isaac identified her from a painting found in the Devil's Ridge post office. She thanked them for finding her trunk but was unaware of a murder occurring nor did she know the victim. All she cared about was finding her husband's home, considering he basically owned the surrounding lands. But she did complain about the lands and how they look, not to mention how hot it was. Franca was spoken to again about traces of pasta that ended up on the victim's boots. She confessed she had in fact met Will, all she wanted was help fixing her carriage's wheel but the victim disrespected her. Will had called her a dirty immigrant, then stomped on her pasta, telling her to go back to her own country. This made her furious that he disrespected her like that, on her own land nonetheless. Franca was later found to be innocent after the team incarcerated Lucy Liang for Will's murder. But Rose and the player spoke with her again about more details regarding the Italian mob driving everyone out of Devil's Ridge. She said her husband was a businessman and knew nothing of his business, even if it involved driving everyone out of Devil's Ridge, she was sure he had a good reason for it. Despite the threat that was clearly left, she insinuated that her husband was not a violent man and that that was just his way of motivating people. Blood Bath Franca became a suspect again after the player and Maddie found her ring in the saloon where Vinnie was killed. She was angry at seeing them again and was unaware of where her husband was. As for why she was there, she heard about the trial and came to support her husband, but was shocked to hear of Vinnie's murder. It made her mad that she had to deal with the team again since Vinnie is dead and her husband disappeared on her, making her feel like she came for nothing. Franca was spoken to again about a photo of her and the victim, suggesting the two were rather intimate. She denied it was an affair, she just took him under her wing and considered him a close friend. But she broke it off soon after, feeling disappointed in him. It made her even more furious that he would speak against Vittorio, even after everything she did for him. In the end, Franca was found to be innocent a second time after the team incarcerated Clay Westwood for Vinnie's murder. How the East Was Won Franca became a suspect again after the player and Isaac found her boot at the victim's home. Not only she was mad to see them at her house, it made her even more furious that they extend their condolences for his death despite them not being the direct cause of it. But she was not accusing them, but the Irish gang for Vittorio's murder. Franca was spoken to again about a divorce paper she signed, but the victim did not. She said she wanted to divorce Vittorio because according to her, the victim was scared of dying. To her, Vittorio was weak, and she did not want to stay with him and let their empire fall apart like that. But despite her wanting it, the victim was too stubborn to sign off on it. In the end, Franca was found innocent after the team incarcerated Seamus O'Neill for Vittorio's murder. Later on, it was revealed that Franca and her daughter were going to Crimson Banks, to exact revenge for Seamus killing Vittorio. In Love and War In the previous case, the team got information from Giulietta that Franca placed a bomb at the train station. Maddie and the player went there and disarmed it, also finding the body of Seamus O'Neill at the same time. After speaking with Erica Dupri, they believed that she ran to the clock tower, so they continued their search there. They ended up finding Franca, who was mad that they caught her and that they disarmed her bomb, so they promptly arrested her. They interrogated her shortly after, and she did not even care that people were going to get hurt, considering that her husband is dead, his killer was free, and the gangs were decimated. When she heard of Seamus' murder, she was glad to know that he was gone at last, but she had nothing to do with it, only leaving shortly after planting the bomb. Franca was spoken to again about an invitation to the train station she gave to both the victim and her daughter. She said she intended to blow both of them up, saying that Seamus did not deserve his happy ending after killing her husband and romancing her daughter, and was willing to do the same to Giulietta. She did not even care she was her daughter, she betrayed her and the gang by being with Seamus, and it was thanks to their love she was in prison in the first place. Despite her actions, Franca was found innocent after the team incarcerated Adrienna Brassiere for Seamus' murder. But was later spoken to about her husband's links to the Rochester family, one of whom had dealings with Vittorio about his land eviction plans. She tried to play innocent, claiming she knew nothing of his dealings with them. Even with the notebook, she did not say which one and said the entire family was rotten and they cannot be trusted; and that they are a force to be reckoned with. Trivia *Franca is one of the characters to appear as a suspect in four cases. **She is also one of the characters to appear as a suspect in two consecutive cases in Mysteries of the Past. *Franca is one of the characters to physically appear in two districts in Mysteries of the Past. *Franca is one of the characters (aside from the victims) to have appeared as a clue in a crime scene. *Franca's weight is 155 lbs, but her weight is listed as 229 lbs in her second suspect appearance. This is most likely a developer oversight. Case appearances *Slayer's End (Case #24 of Mysteries of the Past; mentioned) *Giving up the Ghost (Case #26 of Mysteries of the Past) *Little Murder on the Prairie (Case #27 of Mysteries of the Past; mentioned) *3:10 to Death (Case #28 of Mysteries of the Past; mentioned) *Blood Bath (Case #29 of Mysteries of the Past) *How the East Was Won (Case #30 of Mysteries of the Past) *Bridge over Troubled Water (Case #31 of Mysteries of the Past; mentioned) *Civil Blood (Case #32 of Mysteries of the Past; mentioned) *Hold Your Tongue (Case #33 of Mysteries of the Past; mentioned) *Stick to Your Guns (Case #34 of Mysteries of the Past; mentioned) *Burning Bridges (Case #35 of Mysteries of the Past; mentioned) *In Love and War (Case #36 of Mysteries of the Past) *Arrow of Injustice (Case #54 of Mysteries of the Past; mentioned) *Resistance is Fatal (Case #56 of Mysteries of the Past; mentioned) Gallery FCapecchiAppMOTP.png|Franca, as she appeared in Giving up the Ghost (Case #26 of Mysteries of the Past). FCapecchiApp2MOTP.png|Franca, as she appeared in Blood Bath (Case #29 of Mysteries of the Past) and How the East Was Won (Case #30 of Mysteries of the Past). FCapecchiMOTPC207.png|Franca, as she appeared in In Love and War (Case #36 of Mysteries of the Past). FCapecchiBars.png|Franca, arrested for the attempted bombing of the train station. GCapecchiAppMOTP.png|Giulietta Capecchi, Franca's daughter. LucreziaCMOTPV.png|Lucrezia Capecchi, Franca's late daughter. VCapecchiAppMOTP.png|Vittorio Capecchi, Franca's late husband. OG SUS 426 603.jpg OG_SUS_429_603.jpg OG_SUS_429_603.jpg OG SUS 436 603.jpg Notes Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Italian gang members